A Small Dance
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: oneshot. A small memory about Sonic dancing.


**A/N: Hey guys! I'm Dark Shining Light and this is my first Sonic and Amy story so please don't be angry at me if it seems a bit odd. Well, thank you for reading this small note and you may continue. Thank you.**

"Small Dance"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Sonic and Amy

Rated k+

Romance/?

Summary: one-shot. Flashback on a small dance Amy and Sonic had.

Notes: Got the idea from Mewlon and Milleniumon the Sonamy Freak's Sonic stories.

(Do Not Own Sonic the Hedgehog)

Amy laughed softly, leaning her head on Sonic's shoulder as the two were seated in the garden, next the roses. She closes her emerald eyes while daydreaming about the night they had. Out to dinner, watching a movie and then dancing. Odd to add the dance on a date, especially in one's bedroom, but it was a special event, after all, not all girls get to see the famous blue hedgehog moving his body to the music…and seeing him miss a few steps.

A soft smile played her lips at that thought.

_Flashback…_

_The pink hedgehog couldn't control herself from breaking into a small laugh. The guy that she had loved her entire life, who was able to cancel out Dr. Eggman's plans, defeat his machines and save the world was now trying to master a short and simple dance but was not succeeding what so ever. The scene was way too hilarious but relaxed and continued to watch from her bed._

_Sonic inhaled deeply before trying again, this time his patience was wearing out and tried to do it quicker but since the room was smaller, he crashed behind to a wall while the music continued to play._

"_Sonic, you have to take it easy or else you'll never get it." She explained while walking up to him._

_He rubbed the back of his head and stared at her. "The song was a fast pace one; that meant you had to move your body fast."_

"_Yeah but in one place. Here, let's try something slower." Amy went to the radio and changed the station until a slow song came up. She blushed; would be exactly dance this song with her. She prayed to the lord that he would._

"_How-how about this one?" She inquired; she continued to stare at the radio._

"_Sure." _

_Her prayer was answered._

_She sighed and went up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck while he placed his hands on her waist. The two danced around the room, each one into their own thoughts._

_Shyly, she rested her head on his chest, not noticing the small blush across his nose._

_After a while, the song ended but neither let go. Surprising, Amy looked up; she had expected him to get away from her as soon as the song finished. He had his eyes closed and the feeling of somebody watching him cause them to open._

_They stared at each other, Sonic having a shy grin but Amy had a huge smile. She felt it was the perfect time to make her dream come true. She knew it would be an embarrassing moment, especially since he probably didn't feel the same way but it was worth the risk._

_She kissed him on the lips._

_His eyes went wide, he made no respond but he didn't pull away. Just as the kiss was about to end, he returned it. Even though it was just a short kiss, at least he returned it._

_The two stood in silent before Sonic asked, "Wanna take a walk?"_

_End of Flashback…_

Amy took a quick glance at her Sonic before sighing and snuggling to him. He placed an arm around her before resting his head on her own.

Minutes passed without moment, just the sounds of the crickets and the frogs.

Suddenly, music was heard from a far and they turned their head to see that the restaurant across the street was playing it. Amy looked up at him, his smile was wide and his eyes were sparkling.

((END))

**A/N: Well, that's the end with this story. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please excuse the mistakes, my cousin and baby sister were laughing and goofing around that I could hardly think. Well, thanks for reading, please review!**

**I'm planning on making a lemon for Sonic and Amy, if you like the idea please tell me.**

**Til then,**

**Dark Shining Light **


End file.
